


DK Island Castaway

by Goombario



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Large Breasts, Monkeys, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: A first-time sailor gets shipwrecked on an island, and is saved by a strange girl with huge, amazing, totally great tits. At least, that's what he keeps noticing about her. Also, she's a monkey named Tiny and wants to fuck him, so there's that.
Relationships: Tiny Kong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	DK Island Castaway

The sky was dark, rain was pouring, and thunder and lightning filled the sky with sparks of light and echoing booms. Why was I out in this weather, sailing on what looked like a kid's first pedal boat? Hell if I know. If memory serves, I wanted to get used to being out on the ocean in case I wanted to learn to surf. I did a lot things just "in case" I wanted to do something else.

As I tried to keep my focus on the sea in front of me, I heard something loud from behind me--and it wasn't thunder. I turned around to see a massive wave approaching me, and it was coming fast. With a loud yell of "Oh shit!" and a grit of my teeth, I started to pedal my little boat as fast as my feet could manage. I barely tread even a foot of water before my vision went dark, wet, and a little salty.

That's the last time I buy anything from some place called "Wario's Slightly-Used Plot Devices." 

When I came to, I had absolutely no idea where I had ended up. I tasted sand (which I promptly spit out followed by almost coughing my lungs up,) so I assumed I was on a beach of some kind, or maybe I had gotten flung from the ocean into some rich guy's offshore golf course. I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time--a mixture of exhaustion and feeling very ill made getting a better look at my surroundings impossible. Before I passed out once more, I did see a figure approaching me.

I couldn't make out what it was, but whatever it was walked on two legs and was heading right for me. As the figure approached, I started to hear the loud sounds of monkey screeching surrounding me. I didn't know that rich guys' offshore golf courses had monkey butlers now, but I wouldn't put it past rich people. If it was some kind of monkey handler approaching me, maybe they could help me get home. That would be nice.

That was my last thought before I passed out once more. I remember feeling warm breath hitting my face before falling completely out of it.

I came to once again, really I did! This time, I was able to actually sit up and look around. My head was throbbing in pain, and I had a particular taste on my lips and tongue: bananas. Whomever took me from the sand must have either fed me or gave me some banana-flavored thing to drink and hydrate me. I was in some kind of wooden house, literally--the walls were made of logs. Every piece of furniture was made of wood, with the only non-wooden things being huge piles of bananas and a giant swinging tire attached to a rope.

A few red neckties were draped over the wooden chairs and the tire; whoever lived here didn't fold their laundry. Two bright, yellow letters graced the bottom of the ties, right above the triangular bottom: DK. Not even any punctuation! Just 'DK.' Well, if monkeys lived here, they probably didn't know what punctuation was. I moved to stand up on shaky legs, trying to gain my balance--before I could so much as push my palms against the floor, someone was in front of me. I blinked at the flash of brown and blue that had appeared--it was a female monkey. She looked to be as tall as I was, and had bright, blonde hair tied into two ponytails. She wore human clothing, too; a green-and-purple striped beanie was on her head.

She wore a spaghetti-strap top that didn't cover her smooth-looking, furless midriff; what it did cover, however, was a pair of massive tits. They must have been double-d sized at least, and they bounced whenever she so much as brushed one of her arms against them. My eyes were fixated on this chimp's rack for a good few seconds before I realized I was ogling a damn animal. There was a flower on the center of her top, I think, but her tits pushed the thin piece of clothing out so far that it was almost hidden in her bust.

Her outfit finished with a pair of blue sweat pants, purple sandals, and two gray sweatbands on her wrists. Why in the world a person (or animal, I guess) covered in fur needed something to absorb sweat, I'll never know. Her aqua blue eyes stared at me, and my eyes went from them to her tits, then two the golden hoop earrings hanging from her earlobes. I couldn't figure out where to look--her body had so much going on that I just wanted to feast on with my eyes.

Finally, she opened her mouth. She asked me something, I think, but I have no idea what it was: I don't speak monkey. A stream of "ooks!" and "eeks!" came from her lips as she looked me up and down, grabbing my arms and blue jean-covered legs as she explored my body. I don't know if she was looking for bruises or if this was some kind of 'strangers like me' moment like in that one movie about a human raised by apes, but I was a little uncomfortable regardless.

"I don't know what you want!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly. She looked surprised at my volume, pausing to stare at me for a moment. "I mean, uh, sorry, monkey girl." I said. "I guess you're the one who took me in, so thank you. I don't know what I would've done without ya."

"Eek! Ook-eek!" The primate replied with a nod and a warm smile. Did she understand me? So I couldn't openly say how amazing her tits looked. Damn it. I caught myself gawking at her breasts for a moment again before my vision snapped back up to her eyes. She either ignored this or didn't notice, and resumed checking my body for any signs of harm.

"Besides my headache and some leg pain, I think I'm okay." I said, trying to assure her. "Who knows where I'd be if you hadn't come along. I'm really grateful." She smiled once more and leaned in close to me, nuzzling her smooth, furless cheek against mine. Her tits rubbed against my arm; even covered, I could feel how massive they really were from just that small contact. 

She stood up and turned from me, walking towards a pile of bananas on the floor--her hips were perfect, and her ass swayed with each step she took. I shouldn't be getting an erection from looking at a monkey's ass, and yet here I am--still watching her walk, still staring at her perfectly-round ass as she bends over to pull a single banana from a bunch.

I paused as I tried to stop staring at her bouncing boobs again--she wasn't wearing any of these red ties lying around the room. She looked confused at my expression as she handed me the banana. I took it and started to peel the fruit, taking a bite as I looked around the wooden room.

"So are you 'DK?'" I asked. "Are these your ties everywhere? You have some kind of monkey office job or somethin'?"

"... Ook?" She asked, tilting her head in obvious confusion. She turned to follow my gaze, seeing I was looking at one of the red ties. She giggled in realization and shook her head. "Ook, eek-eek ook eek! Eek-ook ook ook!" It sounded like she was explaining something.

"Not following." I replied. "Uh, can you write? Maybe try that? Do you know what writing is?"

"Eek-ooh ..." She sighed. She must be as frustrated as I am that we can't communicate properly. After a moment, her eyes lit up as she let out a happy-sounded "Ook!" as if she had a brilliant idea. She grabbed her beanie cap from her head, turning it inside out to reveal the tag inside. She shoved it in my face, blurring my vision.

"Hey!" I protested, snatching the hat from her hand. "Okay, I'll look!" I glanced down at the tag, seeing the word 'Tiny' written in perfect cursive. "Tiny? Is that your name?"

"Ook! Eek!" She happily replied, clapping for me in praise. I felt like a kid getting awarded for learning his colors. I handed her beanie back to her and she placed it back on her head, giving me a smile. "Ook!"

"Tiny in name only ..." I muttered, eyeing her body before looking at the banana in my hand. Tiny grinned--I had forgotten for a moment that she could understand me. My eyes widened when I realized what I had said; hopefully she didn't comprehend innuendo. "Sorry, Tiny! I mean that-" Tiny reached for the banana in my hand, taking it from me and moving it to her lips. 

She opened her mouth and slid the banana inside, putting it deep in her mouth ... and deeper ... down her throat. She pulled the fruit away without so much as a gag, and stuffed it down her top between her breasts. She gave me a wink and licked her lips, pointing down at my erection in my pants. Oh God, she's trying to seduce me. She reached for the rim of her top, slowly pulling it up. I watched with excitement as the clothing was pulled over her breasts--her huge tits bounced as they were freed. I stared, feeling my cock throb in pants--and before I knew it, I had started stripping myself. I tossed my shirt to the wooden floor and fumbled getting my pants down as Tiny's tits were in full view now.

They were glorious. They looked like a human woman's, save for the brown fur below her neck and surrounding her chest and stomach. If I had to describe them, I would say they were "flesh" colored, with pink nipples that stood out easily--both in color and from being erect. As I had thought before, they must be at least double-d in size; they swayed when she moved even the slightest bit. 

They were firm without much of anything in the way of sag, save for gravity from their massive size. I would assume she had no idea what a bra was, yet for some reason felt the need to cover up--maybe I could fashion her something out of vines. I definitely don't want these beauties to droop if I'm gonna stick around. Part of me wanted to just shove my face between them and forget the sex completely, but my dick's throbbing reminded me that I needed more than just burying my nose between big boobs.

I almost tripped over my own two feet, trying to pull down my pants while gawking at Tiny's rack. She giggled at the sight as she pushed her pants down to her ankles, kicking them aside and stepping out of her sandals. Only her beanie cap was left on as she walked towards me, her hips swaying with each step. I gulped nervously and reached for her, gently pushing her down to the floor. I could feel my cock rub against her wet slit when we both reached the floor. Tiny winked at me. Although I couldn't understand a word, Tiny made her point extremely clear: she wanted to be fucked. Hard, I assume.

I slowly poked my cock at her opening when Tiny spread her legs. When I felt myself go inside of her, my muscles tensed up--she was so warm and wet that I could blow right then and there. I started to thrust, watching as Tiny's tits bounced from any little push I gave her. She reached around and hugged me, looking into my eyes. She wanted more. She wanted it harder. I could tell. I nodded and took a breath, readying myself to give her what she wanted.

...

"Ook! Ook, eek ook!" Tiny's moans - at least, I think they were moans - became progressively louder as I fucked her. I reached down and squeezed her tits as I thrust my cock into her, staring at the bouncing, huge orbs on her chest as my dick plunged into this monkey girl's wet, clamping pussy as fast as my hips would let me. As I started thrusting harder, I could feel my balls slapping against her. Tiny wrapped her soft, furry legs around my waist and pulled me close to her, making me move my hands from her tits to wrap around her. I felt her fur rub against my fingers as I continued to fuck her, hearing her heavy, fast breathing in my ear.

"Fuck, you're so t-tight!" I groaned in pleasure, letting my hips take control as I wildly slammed my cock into Tiny's pussy. I could feel myself growing closer and closer to orgasm as I felt Tiny's bare tits and erect nipples rub against my chest, and her fur rubbing against my bare skin as we moved together. I looked into Tiny's eyes, and her reply surprised me: she leaned in and kissed me. I would never have said that a monkey girl could actually kiss, but indeed she did--and slid her tongue into my mouth. How the fuck does she know what french kissing is?

I wanted to warn her that I was about to explode inside of her, but her kiss silenced me--I let out a muffled grunt of pleasure and pressed against her, slamming my hips rapidly as I buried my cock to the hilt into her pussy. I could feel my cock pulsing inside of Tiny's pussy as I started to cum, shooting rope after rope of my seed into her. Tiny must have been driven over the edge by that--she started to tremble and let out very, very loud, pleasured-sounding animalistic noises as her pussy clenched my cock to milk it for all I was worth.

When I pulled my cock out of her pussy, a line of cum connected us for a moment before breaking away. My cum leaked out of her pussy, and the look in Tiny's eyes as she looked at me was incredibly seductive. She licked her lips as I stood up. She moved up to her knees and reached out a hand, motioning for me to approach her. She took her breasts in her hands and squeezed them, shaking them a little as we locked eyes. If luck was still in my favor, I'm about to fuck those tits.

...

"You, uh ... you know what to do with those?" I asked. Tiny looked up at me and gave me a wink, licking her lips. With her breasts in her hands, she leaned close to slowly push them around my cock. I could feel my sensitive erection become enveloped in her warm, huge bust as she began to slowly move her breasts up and down. Her eyes stayed locked with mine as she pleasured me, even pushing her tits closer around me whenever my cock would throb. "I have no idea how an animal knows what a titfuck is ..." I muttered, loving the pleasure that Tiny's breasts gave me. "I'm not complaining, though."

"Ook? Oook eek?" Tiny clearly asked me something as she moved her breasts on my cock. She batted her eyelashes at me with a smile, trying to be sexy. I think.

"Please don't talk." I muttered. Tiny continued to move her tits around my cock, moving one before the other, both at once, then vigorously rubbing them both all over my shaft. My cock throbbed between them as I watched her--watching her tits move only made the pleasure even better. I was gonna cum hard. "T-Tiny, I don't know if you know what 'cumming' means, but I'm about to ..."

Tiny smiled and pulled away from me, grabbing my cock and furiously jerking me off. She moved my cock to aim at her tits, beating me off as fast as she could. My cock throbbed in her grasp as she licked her lips, moving her body a little to make her tits shake. She knew what I liked already--I'm sure it had nothing to do with the staring or comments. 

I closed my eyes and let out a muffled grunt of pleasure as I started to orgasm--ropes of my cum shot all over Tiny's huge boobs, making my cock throb with each pump of seed. Tiny didn't stop moving her hand the entire time, milking my cock all over her breasts as I continued to grunt and my legs started to quiver. When I finally stopped shooting, Tiny leaned in and ran her tongue all over the tip of my cock, swirling it around the head to clean me off. She even took it back into her mouth, licking and sucking to get every white spot of seed from me.

"That was incredible ..." I said through heavy breathing, watching Tiny clean my cock. "I don't know where I am, but I'm never going home if you're here." Tiny giggled at my comment before resuming sucking my dick, keeping her eyes on me. I reached down and grabbed her blonde hair through her beanie, gently pulling her closer and guiding her head on my cock. Tiny was eager to allow me control, bobbing her head back and forth as fast or as slowly as my hand moved her. I let out another quiet moan, looking past Tiny's head to see her tits sway whenever I moved her.

I can't get enough of those things, I swear. Before I could make another comment, I heard a new sound--it sounded like a door creaking open. I looked up, seeing a furious-looking, short, blonde-haired monkey standing in the doorway. She wore a pink beret and a pink shirt that was tied in a knot and barely hid her chest. Her chest was flat, though--nothing like Tiny. This monkey girl was flat as a board. She looked even angrier when she noticed what Tiny was doing to me.

The new little blonde chimp started running towards me, looking more and more steamed the closer she got. Tiny hadn't noticed and I was frozen in place as I watched the little monkey leap towards me, screeching in anger.

She's coming right for me!


End file.
